This invention relates to a lens driving mechanism, a lens unit and an image pickup device.
A lens unit wherein an image pickup optical system including a movable lens and a lens driving mechanism for moving the movable lens are disposed in a lens barrel is incorporated not only in video cameras and still cameras but also in various image pickup devices of portable telephone sets and like devices. The movable lens cooperates with a lens holder which holds the movable lens thereon to form a movable block. The movable block is moved by the lens driving mechanism in a direction perpendicularly to the optical axis to a perform correction against a shake.
One of such lens driving mechanisms, as described above, uses a linear actuator formed from a driving coil, a driving magnet and so forth as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-66257.